The Last Night
by AvengingAngel96
Summary: Inspired by the song I was listening to at the moment. The new girl seems to have everyone fooled, but Cam knows that she's hiding something.
1. Opening

**My first story :D Will contain mature elements such as: language, (hardcore) sexual content, alcohol, all that good stuff. But that'll come later. I'll change the rating when necessary.**

* * *

Rain poured from grey skies to the little mountain, soaking all that it touched. Animals darted to and fro in search of shelter, coats damp and glistening; A pair of birds that had found refuge under a tree suddenly started, fluttering away frantically to escape the approaching creature- a horse, pure as snow, with a rider whose mood contrasted sharply with the gloomy weather. Lillian's grin nearly split her face in half. She turned her face to the sky and relished in the cold drops of water running down her skin, sweet on her tongue. The shock of the rain reminded her that she was alive.

"We made it," she whispered to Bella, fingers tangled in the horse's fine mane. As if responding, Bella nickered optimistically and picked up her trot to a canter, hooves hitting the slick ground eagerly. Lillian laughed and tilted her head back. The wind in her hair was a sensation so new and beautiful. It seemed to put distance between the present and the past, tossing her memories into a corner to make way for a new beginning.

A _squishing_ sound made her look down. Realizing the dirt had become mud for Bella's hooves to slide into, Lillian took hold of the reigns and gently pulled. "Whoa, whoa. Easy, girl." She struggled to regain control, which was usually not an issue; however, Bella, excited by the new scenery and ability to roam more freely than ever before, did not let up.

"Bella!" Lillian gritted her teeth and pulled at the reigns harder just as a small animal emerged from the side of the path. A sleek, silver fox crept forward unknowingly; spotting the horse, it froze in surprise, limbs locking in place. A cry bubbled up in Lillian's throat just as Bella squealed and jumped away, sending the small girl into the air.

_The cart! _was her last thought before her head cracked against the ground, turning her world black.


	2. Kaleidoscope

**I haven't felt good so I put off working on this chapter. Please forgive me D'x The chapters will start getting longer, I promise! And hopefully soon my cover picture will actually work. Maybe? That would be nice -_-**

**Also, my stupid writing pad doesn't have spell check. If you see something wrong, please tell me! :3**

* * *

"...ss? Miss? Hello?"

Lillian's eyes fluttered open. Light raindrops caught on her lashes, the downpour having lessened into a drizzle, and they made the face of the older man before her swim a bit. She hurriedly blinked them away as she flew into an upright position, scooting a foot from the stranger, who raised his hands peacefully.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the man assured, mustache bouncing with the movement of his lips. "I was on my way back to town when I noticed a cart completely turned over, sticking out of the mud. Then I saw your horse, and then you lying there unconscious, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. That looked pretty nast-"

"My cart?" Lillian gasped; she struggled desperately to get up, ignoring the anxious concerns of the blonde man, and shakily stumbled to where her once sturdy cart lay sideways in a pool of thick mud. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she sprinted to where it stood, fingers digging into the rough material that covered her belongings. "Oh god, oh god, oh god-"

"Miss?!" The stranger caught up to her, one hand holding his green, rounded hat to his balding head.

Shakily, Lillian withdrew a medium sized black suitcase and sank back to the ground, checking its contents. The worried man watched with furrowed brows as she pulled out two shirts, an extra pair of pants, a hairbrush, and then a small picture, which she held in her small hands as if it would break.

The old man cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot, fidgeting with his tie as the petite girl clutched the frame to her chest and let her breathing regulate. After a few moments, she stood and turned to face the man. "I'm sorry for making you worry. Everything's fine now, I promise."

"Fine? But... your cart-" He glanced nervously at the dirty cart, soaked with mud and damaged from the fall.

"It's alright," Lillian smiled, holding the picture tightly. "I'm close to where I need to be. Bluebell is nearby, right?"

At her words, the man's face lit up like a Christmas tree, his smile replacing any trace of uncertainty in his open face. "Bluebell?! Why, it's right down this path! In fact, I'm the mayor! My name is Rutger." He thrust his hand out eagerly, gripping Lillian's with excitement. "Are you moving into town?"

"That was my plan," Lillian chuckled awkwardly, attempting to subtly free herself from his iron grip.

"Come, come! We must get you situated immediately! We'll retrieve your cart later, perhaps I can get Grady-" Rutger paused and spun to face Lillian. "Are you okay to walk? Does anything hurt?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, no, I'm fine. Really." She'd been in much worse physical pain, after all.

Rutger grunted with approval and continued down the path, chatting excitedly about the wonders of Bluebell as Lillian and Bella trailed behind him, quiet in comparison. Lillian tried to listen, but her mind wandered, and her hands tightened on Bella's reigns as she drew closer to her new life.

She was brought back to earth when her body registered the difference in walking; the slope of the mountain leveled off onto solid ground, and the woodland path became a romantic cobblestone road bending around the corner and to what was presumably the town of Bluebell. "We're here!" Rutger announced happily, clapping his hands together. "Let's look at your house, and then I'll give you a tour of the town."

Lillian let him lead her down a path adjacent to where Bluebell stood. After a few seconds, the image of a cottage, in the middle of two animal barns, became clear, winking cheerfully at the pair. She gasped softly and stopped, taking in the sight.

"This is it!" Rutger spread his arms, gesturing to the open space before them. "You can let your horse and other animals graze in those pastures. I imagine your horse must be hungry after that journey."

Lillian gently pulled Bella to one of the fenced areas and tied her to one of the posts, returning to Rutger when the white mare began feasting on the soft grass. He showed her around her house, which was every bit as lovely on the inside as it was in the exterior, and suggested she get some sleep before the tour to heal from the fall. Lillian, eager to see the town, insisted she was fine.

As they approached Bluebell, Lillian's breath came faster and sharper. The humble houses were not the most impressive structures, but compared to the works of her past, they symbolized the gates of heaven. Green grass swayed in the breeze, flowers blooming in every which direction. The sound of effortless, genuine laughter could be heard, carried with the wind, and the sun poured down on the land before her, replacing the gloomy rain.

Rutger showed her the message board and explained how it worked. "And it's as easy as that!" he concluded, beaming brightly. "Answering requests is also a good way to make frie-"

"Mayor!" A girl around Lillian's age appeared, rushing towards them with an urgent look on her face. Her tangled auburn hair bounced as she ran, amber eyes wide. As she approached them, Lillian noticed a light sprinkling of freckles across the girl's nose, sunkissed, like she spent her time outdoors.

"Georgia, what's the matter?" Rutger asked, clearly taken aback.

The girl- Georgia- sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair, sweeping it out of her face. "My dad tried to make dinner again and the oven caught fire. Now it's spreading, and he can't seem to put it out!"

"Oh, for the love of-" Rutger muttered crossly. "Lillian, I'm sorry, but your tour will have to wait." He and Georgia set off for her house, which was most likely the one with smoke seeping from the open window.

Lillian didn't mind. She preferred to explore herself, anyway. She walked around town, studying every sign and shop, and introduced herself to the Bluebell residents she came across. A farm, slightly smaller than her own, caught her eye.

Upon opening the door, she could hear the sounds of a mother scolding her child. "How many times have I told you?" the blonde scowled, the stretch of her mouth setting her laugh lines even deeper. "Ask me before you go off on one of your crazy adventures! You have chores outside of the barnyard, you know!"

"I'm sorry, Mom," her son answered, a sheepish smile inching across his face. He innocently scratched at the back of his head, ruffling his shaggy hair; he noticed Lillian then, and grinned, a mischievous glint in his sky blue eyes.

His mother turned to see what had caught his attention and blushed when she realized Lillian had heard her fussing.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Lillian apologized, uncertain. "My name is Lillian. I just moved into town."

"Oh, no! No, that's quite alright, dear. I'm sorry you had to hear all that." The woman laughed. "My name is Jessica, and this is my son, Ash. I run the local animal supply store. It's very nice to meet you!" She ignored Lillian's outstretched hand and swooped in to give her a welcoming hug. Lillian flushed at the unfamiliar gesture.

Jessica pulled back to look at her face, and Lillian couldn't help but notice how gentle her eyes were. "Has Mayor Rutger shown you around town yet?"

"He was going to, but there was... a situation. He had to attend to something else."

"I can show you around!" Ash jumped in, smiling around his mother's figure. There was a restless energy in him, showing in the speed of his easy grin and the inability to stay completely still. Jessica shot him a glare, which he met with a charming smile. "I mean, all my chores are done for the day. And I'll be in town the whole time..."

"You don't have to put up with him for a tour guide," Jessica winked at her. "I don't think I would be able to."

"No, it's fine. I would be really grateful for the help," Lillian assured her.

Ash grinned even bigger. "See, Mom? This is my chance to help out my fellow neighbors like you always tell me to!"

"Uughhh!" Jessica groaned. "Fine. Just get back by supper!"

"Yes!" Ash cheered. He grabbed Lillian's hand and pulled her out of the shop and into the vivid light of Bluebell. "Alright, where would you like to go, Lillian?" He smiled at her kindly, his lips turning up at the ends like a cat's.

"I've already met Eileen and the triplets," Lillian nodded in the direction of Enrique and Diego's shop. "Well, two of them, anyway."

"You haven't met Cam yet?" Ash pointed with his free hand towards what appeared to be a restaurant across from them. "He runs a flower stand over there. He's super cool, I think you'll like him." As they walked, he told her about Laney and Howard who ran the diner, and how their cooking was good enough to be gourmet. "Howard is a little..." he paused. "Eccentric. But he's a great guy."

"What do you mean by eccentr-"

"Hey, Cam!" Ash raised his arm above his head and waved, though the man he called to was just feet away. He turned, and Lillian sucked in her breath.

His hair was as long as Ash's, but whereas Ash had a hint of red, his was a pale blonde that captured the light of the sun. His jawline was sculpted in such a way that it made Lillian's fingertips tingle, a cupid's bow with his lips that sent an extra beat to her heart, and his collarbones poked out from the flaps of his loose shirt.

His eyes were green. Not an ordinary green, like the crayons she used to collect in her drawer, hidden from the hands that were so accustomed to destroying. This was a green that pushed through the remains of the brutal winter to bring life back to the world. The kind of green that signaled a new year and a new start, hope in all its shapes and forms. The green of a storming ocean, with all the intensity of the tossing, wild waves. A kaleidoscope of love and loss and pain, digging through the shadows of the past to choke her where she stood. Looking into those eyes, she saw him for what he was. And she knew that he realized this, too.


	3. Beauty

"This is Lillian."

Distantly, she could hear Ash's voice. She assumed he was introducing her now, though it was difficult to make out his words with the green-eyed stranger glaring holes through her skin.

Utterly frozen, she was mystified. There was an unspeakable connection when he looked at her, as if their two souls were whispering to each other in the most honest and raw of languages, truth and simplicity so sharp it almost hurt. Instead of looking at her, he seemed to look _through_ her, as if able to read as much from her eyes as she could from his. And if that was the case, she needed to get out of there. Now.

Before Lillian could act, his expression suddenly changed. The hard, almost accusing glare he'd impaled her with before gave way to a casual and careless gaze, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smirk. "

"Hey, my name's Cam. I run the flower stand here in town."

"Uh..." Lillian searched his face, bewildered. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary- had she imagined the tension? "Nice to meet you." Her eyes darted over his shoulder. "Your flowers are beautiful."

And they were. Like an abstract rainbow, silk petals reached to the skies, twisting and connecting to create a pastel mural behind the equally beautiful man.

A perfect shade of red caught her eye then, and she gasped quietly. Cam and Ash looked at her in confusion as she stepped around the stand and approached the flowers. "Amaryllis," she breathed.

If she'd been looking, Lillian would have noticed Cam's eyebrows raise, a hint of surprise crossing his face. "You... like that flower?"

She nodded, positively beaming, her intimidation replaced with happiness. "I love it. These used to grow all around my house." With all the pressure of a feather, she stroked one of the outstretched petals. "So much of them that they came through my bedroom window. They were like friends to me..."

Lillian looked up to meet Cam's gaze, and her wistful smile immediately dropped. _Fuck, _she thought, _Can you be any more stupid? _Way to make a good first impression. First staring the hell out of him, and then rambling on about being friends with flowers. She stepped back and turned to Ash, but Cam moved towards her, his arm brushing her shoulder as he reached forward. "Here," he said, and Lillian tensed when he touched her hair, sweeping it back from her face. A familiar sweet scent hit her nose, and she realized he'd given her an amaryllis; before she could thank him (or recover from the uncomfortable proximity), Cam turned his back to them and continued rearranging flowers.

"Let's go, Lillian!" Ash bounced on his toes, eager to move. "I still have to introduce you to the others!"

"O-okay..." she couldn't help but look back as Ash took her hand and pulled her away. Though his actions were gentle, fingers tilting bulbs towards the sun, Cam's back was rigid. His shoulders were high with stress, like someone who was constantly at war with the world.

* * *

_Splendid beauty_.

With her milk and honey skin, waist-length golden brown hair, and those big, stunning violet eyes, the flower- and its meaning- suited the small girl well.

Cam tried not to ponder how stupid this thought seemed and pushed it aside, memorizing the pattern of his work. He loved flowers. They were reliable, with pure intentions, and each was a work of art all its own. Spending his days pampering each seed gave him purpose. Being rewarded with the flower's fragile beauty gave him the sense that he was capable of building, and not just destroying. He prided himself on his green thumb and extensive knowledge of plants. He wondered how much Lillian knew about her amaryllis.

_Dammit. _There she was again.

Well, he'd only just met the girl. Of course she'd be on his mind. Cam allowed himself to consider thoughts of the new farmer, reminding himself that it meant nothing. He couldn't get attached even if he wanted to, but it was still wise to take precautionary measures when dealing with other people.

People let you down. They hurt you. They leave you. They die on you.

She was pretty, yes. Maybe even beautiful, with those rare amethyst eyes and her feminine figure. But Lillian made him uncomfortable- even more so than other people did. And he didn't like it.

He could try being cruel to her, and then she'd definitely leave him alone. But as reserved as Cam was, it wasn't in his nature to be so cold to others. A part of him hoped she would pick up on the habit of ignoring her as many of the other townspeople did, but something in the way she had looked at him made him doubt it.

* * *

The sky had begun to turn a light gold by the time Lillian reached her house. Crumbs slipped through her fingers from the remainders of Howard's cinnamon cake, which he'd insisted she take with her. With sugar on her tongue and a lightness in her heart, she almost skipped down the path to her ranch, humming for the first time in years- before coming to an abrupt stop, the last small piece of cake falling to the ground.

Two people stood before her house, and Lillian's heart began to pound against her rib cage. She'd been _so close-_

"Lillian?" the thin, taller figure turned, revealing a receding hairline and masculine face. Not her aunt's. The bigger-boned person shifted, and Lillian's heartrate calmed as Jessica- _not her uncle- _smiled cheerily.

The fear gone, Lillian finally noticed the animals behind Jessica. The older woman ushered her over excitedly. "I figured you could use a housewarming gift," she grinned.

Lillian gaped at the beautiful cow and chicken. "What- do you mean-?"

"They're yours," Rutger nodded approvingly. "Free of charge. Would you like Jessica to teach you how to take care of them?" He beamed at her eager agreement. "Excellent! Well then, I'll be on my way." He lifted his bowl hat to the ladies and then departed.

"Well," Jessica touched her arm gently. "Let's get started!"

With Bonnie and Pip fed and comfortable in their reasonable sheds, Lillian placed the flower on her dresser, stripped out of her outfit and climbed into bed. The kindness of the townspeople overwhelmed her. She'd never imagined that others would go out of their way to make a complete stranger feel welcome- like Jessica, not only giving her two free animals, but also the food to feed them with.

She turned towards her dresser to face the picture of her mother and smiled sleepily. "I'm happy, Mom," she whispered, just as sleep claimed her.

That night, she dreamed of falling glass and green eyes.


	4. Shelter

**Hello, lovelies! December is a busy month (my birthday and then Christmas) so it's been a while. Here's my Christmas present to you~**

**Also, a big thank you to MimiZ for my very first review! I was contemplating just quitting the story but knowing there's at least one person interested makes me want to continue.**

* * *

Lillian flew upright in her bed, her screams lowering into breathless gasps as her shaking hands clutched the sheets. _Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream._

The words barely affected her- it was a memory more so than it was any nightmare.

She whimpered and put both hands over her mouth in a scolding manner, forcing herself to look around at the room so unlike the one in her dreams. Even in the dead of night, her new home was warmer than the dirty hole she'd been trapped in for years.

After a few moments of deep breaths, Lillian laid back down, studying the ceiling. Her body still trembled, and her heart beat too quickly to accept sleep; she slowly climbed out of bed and dressed, pulling a knee-length jacket over a long night shirt and lacing up her boots.

The air was only slightly chilly, surprisingly warm for what was most likely one to three in the morning. _If this is Bluebell in the spring, I wonder how hot the summer gets... _Lillian gently shut the door behind her, ears perked to catch any sounds of waking animals. Only the melodic chirping of crickets greeted her, so she turned and left.

As she walked up the mountain path, Lillian's mood rose dramatically. The outdoors were almost a mystery to her, beautiful and forbidden- until now. She found herself utterly entranced by the music of the forest, stopping every so often to watch a rabbit scurry by, and thought she even caught a glimpse of the silver fox that had crept out before Bella earlier that day.

She continued walking until she felt the ground beneath her feet level out and realized she was at the summit of the mountain. After looking out over the edge for a few minutes, Lillian turned, considering heading back to her farm, when a cluster of glowing flowers caught her eye. They were lovely, formed delicately with soft, overlapping petals shaped like bells. Lillian came closer to get a better look; upon further examination, she could see the glow was from the light of the moon, which the flowers seemed to embrace. The plants decorated a small pond that was safely tucked away, out of view from where she'd previously been standing. A small ripple spread through the water, and Lillian leaned closer to see what could have created it.

"You'll fall in if you do that."

"_Fuck!_" Lillian jumped and almost slipped into the dark water, heart leaping into her throat. She whipped around to see Cam standing a few feet away, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. There was no sign of surprise or uncertainty in his face, save for a hint of amusement at her antics, and she realized he'd been there the whole time- how had she not noticed him?

"Uh- sorry?" She stood and brushed off her knees. "I didn't realize anyone else was here."

Cam shrugged and seemed to look past her.

Her spirits dampened yet again, Lillian narrowed her eyes, lips setting in a thin line. "I guess I should go."

"This is the Goddess Pond," Cam responded, still not looking at her. He spoke slowly, his eyes half-lidded as if he were tired, and only then did she see the crescent moons of dark blue under his cloudy green eyes. "According to legend, this is where the Goddess presides. She appears when you make an offering."

"So you believe it?"

Cam let out a bitter laugh. "Of course not. There's no Goddess."

Lillian gazed at him curiously. "You sound so sure..." While she herself didn't necessarily believe in a higher being like the Harvest Goddess, or the Harvest King, she couldn't just rule out the possibility.

Cam looked at her then, eyes suddenly focused and steely, and she froze under his penetrating glare. "I am sure. Why would she take away everything from a child?"

Immediately his expression changed, eyes widening, and Lillian saw him in his most vulnerable state. It made her fingertips tingle.

"Nevermind," he huffed, pushing himself away from the tree. Lillian watched him take a few steps before jogging to catch up. She braced herself for a rude remark or command to go away, but Cam remained silent.

They fell into an easy rhythm, Lillian taking two steps for every one of his strides. Whether it was Cam's presense or the night had only just sprung to life, the forest seemed louder and more vibrant. The moon spilled down, coating everything in a silvery hue, and Lillian couldn't help but sneak glances at her moody companion. His lashes were longer than she'd originally thought, making the colour of his eyes stand out even more. His hair was the colour of moonlight and moved like silk with every movement. She wondered if it felt like so.

With her mind on silk, she looked at his lips-

"Why are you staring at me?" Cam stopped and raised his eyebrows, fixing her with a questioning gaze.

"I..." The wind swept her hair from her shoulders, brushing the length of her jacket, and Lillian was suddenly aware of her lack of pants. She fought desperately to keep a blush from spreading onto her cheeks. "I was just wondering what you meant earlier. What you said by the pond."

"Doesn't matter." Cam paused, and then moved, picking a flower from a nearby bush before casually turning his attention back to Lillian. "But what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

_Same reason as you, _Lillian had to bite her tongue. _Running from my demons._

Out loud, she replied, "Couldn't sleep."

"Nightmares?"

"Um- sort of. Well- yeah."

Lillian fidgeted and averted her eyes, scared he might see the lingering horror of her memories. Expecting him to carry on normally, she glanced back at him and met his gaze; his eyes were almost empathatic. "I'm sorry," he said softly, and shivers went up her spine. He was looking too closely, peeling away at layers of paint no one else even noticed.

"It's no big deal," Lillian responded, turning her face. They started to walk again. "Like you said, doesn't matter."

They didn't speak for the rest of the short journey down the mountain. The path to Bluebell came into view and the slope of the ground evened, and Lillian felt a mixture of relief and disappointment stab. Unwilling to break the silence, she held back a goodbye and veered off at the fork to her house.

Cam turned with her.

Lillian glanced at him, brows furrowed in confusion. "Uh... this is my farm, you know."

"I know," Cam's tone indicated a mental eye roll. "I'm walking you home."

"Oh..." Lillian's stomach dropped.

Her mind swam as they approached her house. Cam made her nervous- oh-so nervous- but she found herself taking an interest in him that she didn't with the other villagers. Her body reacted to his good looks, which was expected from a seventeen-year-old, but she could brush away whatever physical urges developed. He was getting in her head, and she didn't like it.

At least, she didn't want to.

"Thanks for- you know." Lillian gestured awkwardly at the path he'd accompanied her down. "Goodnight."

Cam touched her wrist. "Wait."

Resisting the urge to snatch her hand safely away, she turned back to face him. Cam was holding the flower he'd picked earlier, eyes dancing. "This is a frangipani. Or plumeria," he added, seeing Lillian's lips twitch at the silly name. "Some believe they symbolize shelter and protection. So..." He gently handed it to her, never breaking eye contact. "Here's hoping it helps with the nightmares."

Lillian's heart picked up again, much the same as when she'd woken from her restless sleep, but the warmth that spread through her body was unfamiliar. "Thanks, Cam..."

He tipped his hat just slightly in response and left, taking with him the music of the outside world.

* * *

**To be honest, it's kind of challenging to write about these two. Lately I've been playing Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands (Chelsea x Vaughn!) and Rune Factory 4 (Frey x Dylas!) so Lillian x Cam is just kind of pushed back there behind my two favourite pairings. **

**Hope you enjoyed, and have a Merry Christmas! 3**


	5. Remembrance

**More reviews and followers? This is wonderful :D Here, a new chapter for you lovely people.**

**Also, I'd like to say that I have no idea what I'm doing with this story and I'm making it up as I go. I only created this because I like Lillian and Cam, and there are so few LilxCam stories on here, particularly M rated ones. It might take a while to build up to what would be considered M, however, so it'll stay T until then. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up!"

Cam groaned against the fabric of the assaulting pillow and pushed it aside, only to be hit in the face by another. Ash searched the floor for something else to hurl at his friend, impatient to start the day. "I said, get your lazy ass out of bed!"

"Leave me alone," Cam demanded half-heartedly, eyes closing as he sunk back under the sheets. A moment later, a sudden weight dropped onto the bed and bounced him off of the mattress and onto the floor, where he lay pissed and cursing his best friend's name.

"Let's go!" Ash jumped up and ran to the older boy, his childish energy highlighting the months between their ages. "I promised Georgia we'd all hang out today! You, me, her, and Laney. Like old times!" He paused. "Maybe we should invite Lillian. Everyone seems to like her alright."

_Like her alright, _Cam thought sarcastically. It had only been a week since the violet-eyed girl had moved in and already the entire town loved her. From his flower stand, he watched day after day as people flocked to her; wherever she was or whatever she was doing, no one hesitated to join her. The smiles on others' faces only seemed to grow when they talked to Lillian. And something about the whole thing infuriated him.

They regarded her as sunshine when in all reality she was the moon. Half of her was always hidden away, and only Cam caught glimpses of the other side. Not enough to understand the story, or even know pieces, but he was certain her bright, carefree smile was not as carefree as it appeared.

Since the night on the mountain they hadn't talked much, but Cam couldn't stop thinking about the look in her eyes when he asked about her nightmares. She was an open book, a speeding train, flying dutifully down the line- and then dead. Extinquishing the flame, curling in on herself, pulling it all back with as much force as she could muster before it became known.

Maybe he was reading too much into it. She intruiged him.

"It's too early to do anything," Cam huffed, pulling himself off the ground.

"It's nine o'clock," Ash rolled his eyes. "And you're not gonna be here tomorrow. The least you could do is hang out with us before you leave." With that, he proceded to make puppy dog eyes, clasping his hands before him like an angel.

"Uggh- alright, alright. Just let me get ready." Cam pushed the farmer out of his room and closed the door behind him.

He left on Mondays to pay his respects to his mother's grave. It was the least he could do, though he never had much to tell her. No one in Bluebell knew except Howard, and maybe Laney, though she was polite enough never to inquire. He'd planned on sleeping in and then gathering fresh flowers for her tombstone, but he figured there was enough time in the day to get everything done after socializing.

Cam pulled his pants on just as more knocking came from the door; leaving them unbuttoned, he muttered under his breath as he went to open it. "You can't even give me two minutes you son of a bi-"

Lillian stood before him, surprise on her pretty face.

_Oh, shit. Shit. This is bad._

Lillian willed herself to look away, but her eyes were pulled downwards. Cam's torso was just as lovely as his face, smooth skin stretched over hard muscle, evident in the lines of his stomach; she longed to reach out and touch, a strange urge spreading through her veins. Traveling down his body, she saw that his pants were undone, presenting the band of his boxers, and her breath caught.

* * *

_This is really, really bad._

With great difficulty, Lillian pulled her gaze back to his, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Sorry... I-I came to deliver this." She held out the mint leaves Rose, Rutger's wife, had requested she give to Cam.

His expression never changed. "Thanks," he nodded, taking the leaves from her small hands. "And thank Rose for me, too."

"Yeah okay I will," Lillian sputtered before turning on her heel and marching away.

* * *

**Short short chapter I know I'm sorry. It's New Year's Eve and I have to make pizza and get the house ready for my mom to come home c:**

**Hey, forgot to mention- if you guys have ideas or suggestions, let me have them! I'd love to hear what you want to happen or what you think about the story. Love you all, Happy New Year!**


	6. AN (I know I suucckk)

Ohhh, you guys. Lemme tell you.

These past couple of weeks have been nothing but a big "wtf." I swear I've been meaning to update, but in between daily harassment from my ex and his crazy girlfriend and a new school schedule- but the biggest factor is my lack of inspiration. I honestly tried to sit down and write a new chapter and I just couldn't. I don't like what I've done with this story and I might actually reconsider going back and redoing a lot of it. I don't know, my mind is so blank.

But you guys are the best. New followers and reviews and words of encouragement, I love it, I love you, thank you so much for your support! If it weren't for you, I would have given up on this story. If you have any ideas or suggestions, or something you'd like to see happen, please tell me! I'd love to hear from you.

Have a lovely day!


End file.
